verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secode
The Secode is one of many terms used to call what is thought to be everything by many entities within the smallest lodeverse that contains the Barrel. Using a archverse indexing system such as Soupcount, this lodeverse happens to be an \omega \cdot 2 -verse. Known only to a few beings within the Secode, the Secode cannot be escaped by any entity living in it whatsoever. Upon attempting to exit the Secode, an entity will be instantly destroyed and will endure "eternal torment" in a hostile environment that they are incapable of escaping from. Names By many entities within it, the Secode has been called a "The Universe", "The Multiverse", "The Omniverse", "Everything", and other terms like that. The most powerful entities within it, not dissimilar to cosmic entities around omniversal ( \omega -verse) levels such as Supergods, are considered by many beings to be "gods". Some of the most powerful entities even consider themselves "gods". To many given lower level beings within the Secode, these "gods" really do seem omnipotent and the Secode seems like it is absolutely everything. It is somewhat like how a spacetime patch a googolplex cubic metres in volume can seem infinite in expanse to a typically-sized ant and a being that can manipulate relatively large portions of region to his will like a child playing with modelling clay may seem godly in strength to said ant. The Secode is the googologically large antfarm to many of the entities—the ants—within it. Internal structure of the Secode The Secode itself is not too atypical or even remotely special in structure as an \omega \cdot 2 -verse in its local \omega \cdot 2 + 1 -verse, it has no predecessor archverse and it contains \alpha: \alpha < \omega \cdot 2 -verses of infinitely many different shapes, sizes, and structures. The number of total "points" in the Secode is \beth_{\omega \cdot 2} (which is equal to \aleph_{\omega \cdot 2} when the generalized continuum hypothesis is assumed). There are infinitely many archverses within it that are habitable while there are infinitely many that are not. As a lodeverse, any given entity who starts from a home universe and then recursively jumps from a universe within its local n -verse to a universe within its local n+1 -verse not within the n -verse cannot eventually escape the Secode. The Secode has smaller lodeverses within it, these are \omega -verses, more commonly called "omniverses" or "Small Omniverses". The latter name reflects the -verses being smaller than the Secode. To beings within small omniverses, they also can appear to encompass everything and using successor archversal jumping methods, they cannot be escaped. However, there are small omniverses within the Secode that sub-omniversal beings can escape. The Omniversal Traveler and Satoru are two of many examples of many entities who have escaped their home omniverse and explored the -verses beyond. It is true that the two aforementioned entities have met with less-than-ideal fates for themselves afterwards. Satoru was cast into the Kalyubi Dimension by his omniverse's local Supergod Council and developed into the vengeful Kotoblade while the Omniversal Traveler was swiftly executed while exploring his \omega+4 -verse, well-known by its scrupulously picked and reverenced name "the Transcendentem Continuum". But in spite of their failures, they have truly succeeded in escaping their omniverses. One the other hand, the Secode, while a lodeverse that ideally should be easily escaped from by a similar means of escaping a small omniverse, is not a lodeverse that any being living within it can escape on their own. "Outer "Layer"" The Secode is like a googologically large antfarm provided that the boundary of the antfarm is like an extremely sticky flypaper somehow with a perceived average temperature initially that of a Bunsen burner when it heats up fresh living flesh and if some unfortunate creature got stuck in it, they somehow stay alive for all of eternity all while their pain seemingly gets worse and worse as time goes on and on. If the creature couldn't feel pain before, then they certainly will as soon as they touch that flypaper. Upon attempting to escape the Secode by any means, an entity will be met with instant destruction and they end up in a subverse of the Secode sometimes referred to by the very innocuous name The Secode's "Outer "Layer"". The "Outer "Layer"" is a bit of a misnomer as the name implies that there is a natural way to evenly divide the Secode into "layers": an outer one that surrounds possibly one or more inner layers. As with plenty of infinite archverses, this is not the case (though there are many archverses where this is the case). There is no known way to actually escape the "Outer "Layer"" and it is not precisely known by any Secodal entity how time or the perception of time works within "Outer "Layer"". The existence of the "Outer "Layer"" is known only to a few entities, including many gods. These gods try to keep weaker entities ignorant of the existence of the "Outer "Layer"" and stop any entities from even escaping the Secode. It is not known to any secodal entity why the Secode is inescapable and they can only hypothesize why. In truth, the Secode was actually one of many \omega \cdot 2 -verses that were soaked in Xitruzizitium after a clumsy lab assistant of a \omega \cdot 2 +1 -versal scientist working for the Prosperity Empire accidentally knocked over the \omega \cdot 2 +1 -versal equivalent of a beaker filled with it. Outside of the Secode Category:Cosmology Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Verse Category:Lodeverse Category:Archverse